


Happy Birthday Niall

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: Just a lil smut written for Niall's birthday 2018.





	Happy Birthday Niall

Niall got off stage just about an hour ago and even though his birthday is today, he’s still participating in his after-show routine. He always downs an entire bottle of water, uses his humidifier for his vocal chords and then is ready to get on the bus if he has a show the following day.

He doesn’t have a show because it’s his birthday in 3…2… “Happy Birthday Ni!!” I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He laughs and looks at me, “I think ya were a second late there.” He teases me, knowing that I was watching the clock, always wanting to be the first person to congratulate him on an award or wish him happy birthday.

“Should be lucky I even remembered your birthday at all!” I tell him jokingly. Niall laughs, knowing that I would never. I try to make everyone feel special on their birthday, throwing parties for them if I can or just making sure to give them a card of some kind. I’d definitely make sure to not only remember my boyfriend’s birthday, but make it special.

“Wanna know your first gift?” Niall laughs and rolls his eyes, “I tell ya every year you don’t have to get me anything!” He says this, but I see his eyes darting around me, looking for the gift.

I laugh and kiss him. “Thought we’d ring your special day in properly. Let you do anything you want with me.”

Niall’s mouth quickly turns into a smirk as he realizes what I’m proposing. “Oh yeah? Anything?”

“Anything at all…” I tell him as my mouth hovers over his. My hand moves down over his jeans, feeling for his cock through them.

Niall moans a bit as he says, “you know I do love when you choke on me….” I tilt my head, looking at him innocently, “which is so easy to do because you’re just so big.”

Niall throws his head back and lets out a huge laugh and I feel his dick jump underneath my touch. He throws his arm around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss and he mutters “I love you” against my lips.

“I love you too.” I tell him, returning his kiss. Niall keeps me on his lips for a while, but I know this isn’t the birthday gift he had in mind. I keep his lips on mine as I pull the zipper down on his skin tight jeans. He’s been on tour months now, but I swear his jeans get tighter every show. They’re basically painted on at this point. Every night as I watch him, I find myself focused more and more on his thighs.

I pull Niall out through the zipper of his pants, not wanting to spend time trying to get the jeans off of him. Niall’s hardened in my hand as we’ve made out, but I give him a few squeezes before quickly going from Niall’s lips to his tip.

I start of gingerly licking his pink head, the skin tight and waiting for me. I make slow work of licking down his shaft and take one of his balls in my mouth. I’ve learned in the months Niall and I have been dating that he loves having his balls played with. Almost as if on cue, he moans and his legs stiffen. I can tell how much he’s enjoying it by the way his body reacts.

I make my way back up his shaft and slowly take him into my mouth. I move my mouth slowly down his cock, taking only a bit in at a time, wanting to give his entire dick pleasure.

I feel Niall’s fingers in my hair. He doesn’t apply any pressure at first and I can feel him just playing with my hair. But as I continue to slowly make my way down him, his fingers tighten and he almost growls at me, “I said choke on it.” He pushes my head down on him and he goes immediately to the back of my throat. I choke a bit at taking him so quickly and the pressure on my head lessens as I hear him moan “oh fuck.”

I play with his balls as I deep throat him, the tip of him hitting the back of my throat over and over. “Ok stop,” he tells me, trying to pull himself out of me quickly. I can tell he’s fighting his orgasm. “Take your clothes around and turn around, on all fours.” I take my clothes off quickly and turn around. I see his jeans tossed on the ground and wait for what he’s going to do.

I feel his fingers gingerly against the rim of my ass. “Is this ok?” He asks and I nod. We’ve done this before, but I have to admit, it’s definitely not my favorite thing we do. But he enjoys it and sometimes I’m just in the mood.

I look back at him right as he smirks and I see him lather his fingers up with lube. I definitely didn’t bring that with me, so I assume he’d been planning some kind of night and came prepared. He looks up and our eyes meet and he smirks as he playfully spanks my ass. “I didn’t say to look at me.”

I laugh, turning back around. “Didn’t think I had to ask.” I hear him chuckle right as his fingers enter my ass, prepping me for his cock in just a few moments. “Well now you know.”

I shake my head at him and try to get used to his fingers. Since we’ve done this before, the prep doesn’t take too long. Although it seems as soon as I think I’ve grown accustomed to his fingers, he pulls them out and immediately slides himself in. “Oh fuck.” We say at the same time.

Niall wraps his arm around my body, pulling me up against his chest. His hand falls on my breast, grabbing a handful roughly as he slowly moves himself in and out of my ass. I lean my head back against his shoulder and move my hips to match his.

I feel Niall’s forehead against my shoulder as he mutters out words unfit to repeat as I can feel his heart beat against my back, his thrusts becoming sloppy. I think he’s about to cum when he pulls out of me suddenly. He lets go of my body at the same time and I fall forward on the couch.

I look back at him to see him pulling the condom off. “You aight?” I ask him and he nods, grabbing another one to slip on, “just think the best present is seeing my girl cum all over me.” He grabs my waist as soon as he’s prepared and immediately enters me. I’m already wet for him and I can hear his groan loud as he feels how much.

He pulls me back up against his chest, placing kisses on my shoulders as he places his other hand around my waist. He used the crook of his arm to move me so he can easily thrust in me and uses his thumb to circle my clit.

I can tell he’s trying hard not to cum until I do, but he’s had a bit of a head start with the blowjob and anal. His thrusts are messy and incomplete. It’s kind of hot and his thumb makes quick work of me. I feel myself stiffen and I move my hand back to grab his hair, tugging him down to kiss him.

Niall returns my kiss before smirking, “now I want you to cum so hard, I feel you running down my leg. I need to hear you scream my name, letting everyone in the building know how amazing I’ve fucked you.”

I look into his eyes and nod, letting him know I can do that. I bite my lip as he presses his thumb tighter on my clit. It’s not long before my release comes, hitting me hard. As soon as I feel the familiar feeling, I scream his name as loud as I can muster. I was so wet earlier and my orgasm adds to it as I feel my own juices start to roll down my leg. I know Niall can feel it too and it’s not long before he orgasms as well, his hips slowly coming to a halt and he takes a few moments to breath before he pulls himself out of me. He kisses my shoulder once more before entering s finger inside of me. He scoops up a nice bit of my cum and puts his finger to his mouth to taste. “My favorite.” He says as he pulls the condom filled with his cum off and ties it up and throws it in the trash can.

Niall pulls me close and gives me a tender kiss, “thanks for the birthday present, love.”

We spend a few moments calming down, both of us a bit tired from the lovemaking. We toss our clothes on and make our way out into the venue, ready to go out with his friends to celebrate his birthday further.


End file.
